ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Thorne
Robin is an agent, formerly an assassin in the Department of Mary Sues, subsequently transferred to the Department of Technical Errors. She is written by Fractal Dawn. She operates out of Response Centre #28561. (Note: "Center" has painter's tape over it, and "Centre" is written in careful block print over it.) She began service in 2008, though she took a leave of absence. Agent Profile Appearance Robin is tiny. By American legal standards, she is arguably a midget. She has dark, curly hair, rather frizzier than she'd like, which she usually ties up and back to keep it out of her way. (Spoiler: it doesn't work.) Her glasses are deceptively thin—she's half-blind without them—and they're usually so dirty it's hard to tell if her eyes are dark brown or black. She can usually be found in some kind of geeky T-shirt—for TV shows, books, games, whatever—and cargo pants. Sometimes, on missions, Robin outfits herself with a tactical vest. Most frequently, though, she'll just wear a handy black trench coat. Personality As an early recruit, during her admittedly short tenure Back In The Day, Robin was always rather ebullient and certainly mercurial. Since returning, she's far calmer than she used to be: excitable still, and quick to laugh and generally good-natured, but not half as hair-triggered. More reasonable or not, Robin is still incapable of hiding her emotions. She is also quick to provide loquacious and frequently continuous commentary on whatever canon is presented to her. Sometimes she simply invents new words from existing ones—or from the ether—while rambling. Robin is viciously defensive of precise canonicity. Where at all possible, she will try to ensure not a microfilament of canon is out of place; where canon contradicts itself, she will spend hours debating herself or others to iron out the details. Whatever the local Laws of the Universe may be, they are sacrosanct. She is also highly distractable. Skills Robin's primary skills are with computer programming and electrical engineering. She enjoys tinkering with programs and devices. Though she has a long way to go, she hopes to eventually transfer into DoSAT—though only after she's beaten sufficient numbers of badfics into bloody pulps, of course. She's no sharpshooter, but she knows how to hold several kinds of pistol now—PPGs, energy pistols from B5, are her favorite due to not fighting recoil as much. She still uses her crossbow where possible, though. Agent History Once upon a time, Robin was merely a high school student bound for a prestigious technical university. One day, while cutting out from school early, the black, iron-barred gate to the parking lot refused to open. In a fit of desperation, she began pleading to Eru, and when she made it home could only talk about having seen the Black Gate open. Unsurprisingly, she got a recruitment offer not long after that. She deferred to graduate—but no longer. PPC Career Once through training, Robin was swiftly paired with Agent Lucien. He knew, as she did not, that she was an author avatar, and recognized her instantly as his own. He was, as a result, highly protective of her; he got her the leave of absence before she got permanently damaged. As a result of this, she has only hazy memories at best of actual events of their partnership, though rather sharp memories of their camaraderie. She's determined to piece together the history now that she's back. Timeline ; June 2008 * Partnered with Agent Lucien. ; July 2008 – September 2011 * During this time, Robin went on a leave of absence. ; 2012 * Partnered with Agent Rory. Mission Logs For some unknown reason, Robin's mission logs with Agent Lucien have been lost in the depths of the filing system; it may be that, as she returns to her duties and her RC console, they may begin to resurface. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Technical Errors Category:Candidates for deletion